Take Your Chances
by SweetLove15
Summary: She had that annoying feeling whenever he was around if they didn't make any contact she would lose it. Reaching down, she laced her fingers through his and let a smile grace her lips as she felt his fingers tighten around hers.


**This starts off in episode 8, "Girlfriends and Boyfriends" when he's walking home and he saw Bill and Cindy together. **

* * *

Dragging the trash bags behind her, Brooke listened to the music playing from her headphones as she placed the bag into the trash can. She hummed along to the songs while she put the trash away. She placed the lid back onto the metal can and turned to go back into her house but bumped into someone on the sidewalk, their books and binder falling out of their hands. Gasping, Brooke took off her headphones and placed them around her neck before bending down and help gather up the books, "I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going." She apologized quickly.

"It doesn't matter."

She glanced up and saw it was a scrawny boy with curly brown hair that had a frown on his lips as he looked down at his books in frustration. Brooke handed him his binders and asked quietly, "Hey, you okay?"

He glanced up at her before quickly looking away, "Um, yeah. Sorry about that. I'm just not in the best of moods." He said quickly as he shuffled on his feet.

"No problem." She analyzed his face for a moment before saying, "Hey, you're Lindsay's younger brother."

His eyes darted around as she continued, "Millie told me about Lindsay. She pointed you out saying you were her younger brother."

"..What did she say about Lindsay?"

Brooke pressed the pause button on her walkman, "Just little things like she used to be in this thing called the Mathletes and a bit about her family. Stuff like that."

He nodded and glanced back at her after a moment, "Um.. I have to get home."

Brooke's eyes widened, "Of course! Sorry, yeah." She stepped aside and he started to walk away.

He stopped and looked back at her, "I'm Sam by the way."

"Brooke." She replied, a smile stretching onto her mouth.

He gave her a small smile before continuing his tread back home. Placing her headphones back on, she pressed play and went back to humming along to the songs that played as she went back inside her house.

* * *

"Brooke, why don't you try out for the cheerleading team?"

She swirled her fry into the puddle of ketchup and took a bite before answering Lauren, "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't make the team."

"That's not true. Vicki told me she likes you and if she likes you, you're guaranteed a spot on the team."

Brooke's blue eyes caught sight of Sam walking into the lunchroom with two other boys. One had pale white skin with curly dark hair and the other was a tall and lanky with big glasses. She looked back at Lauren, "I would actually like to earn the spot, Lauren, not suck up to her and get a spot knowing I don't have what it takes."

Lauren looked down and mumbled softly, "I didn't suck up to her."

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed, "I never said you did. You deserve your spot on the team. Besides I'm not that into cheerleading."

"I know. I just want us to be able to spend more time together."

Brooke smiled at her, "I'll make sure of it. Don't worry, you're like the first person that was nice to me when I moved here. Well, besides Millie."

"Millie's a bit weird, don't you think?" Lauren asked quietly.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't matter to me. As long as they are nice to me, I couldn't care less."

Lauren stayed quiet and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Vicki, who placed her tray down next to Brooke and took a seat. The other cheerleaders behind her following her took a seat as well. "Sure, take a seat. There's enough room for everyone." Brooke mumbled to herself.

"Lauren, did you get the biology homework yesterday?" Vicki asked, ignoring Brooke's comment.

"Um, yeah. Did you need to see it?"

"Could I?" The way Vicki asked made it seem like there was no answer except for yes.

Lauren flipped through her binder and took out the biology homework from yesterday, handing it to Vicki. Looking down at her watch, Brooke stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket. Looking at Lauren, Brooke nodded towards the doors that exit out of the lunchroom. "Hey, I'm gonna start heading to my locker. I'll see you later."

Lauren smiled at her and waved bye. Brooke dumped her trash into the trash can, placing the tray with the others near the sink at the front. She looked back over at Sam and caught his eye. She smiled at him and waved before leaving.

* * *

**This is just kinda introducing how they meet and a few other people she already knows, just kinda getting the feeling of how she fits into the school. I'll go more into depth with that. But hopefully this is good!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
